An Unexpected Change
by Kili-The KhanLocked-TimeLord
Summary: Halfway through the companies Journey a storm occurs and suddenly a member has disappeared. The member must find his way back to the company, with a help of a stranger. But how? And how much has/will change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! 2nd fan fic, first based on "The Hobbit" Sorry for any OOC in this, but will try my best**  
**Enjoy!**

The company was grumbling by time they reached the Bottom of Carrock, and needed a short rest  
"Only rest for a few minutes, let's get a drink and clean-up from that river" Thorin commanded, and staggered over, still slightly pained from the warg throwing him about. Kili and Fili approached him  
"Thorin, are you okay?" Fili asked, concerned was on both young dwarves faces. Thorin glanced at them  
"Yes. Are you two holding up okay?"  
"Of course, we said we were up to this" Kili said, grinning now his uncle was better. He was also proud of his uncle for seeing Bilbo as a member of the company rather than a lost outcast. The company washed themselves quickly and filled up their bottles with the water, when they headed off they were feeling slightly better.  
"Nothing dampens your spirits long does it?" Bilbo quizzed, the dwarves chuckled  
"I wouldn't say that, Laddie" Balin said "Except for at the start, I'd say we'll have it easier from now, a small rest, a quick clean and we can power on"  
"And we have no wargs or orcs on our trial" Dwalin growled. The company kept walking, chatting slightly amongst them self. Suddenly a huge drop of water landed on Kili's head  
"I think it may rain" Kili warned the company  
"We'll be fine"  
"As long as it's not as bad as the Thunderbattle!" Bofur grinned  
"Hopefully, but even before then we managed" Dori said, remembering the time through the tree's when Gandalf spoke of Radagast.

Before long it was raining very heavily, soaking the dwarves, hobbit and wizard, but then the sky was lighted up by a flash of Lightning, followed loosely by a deafening clap of thunder.  
"Kili! Scout ahead for shelter" Thorin yelled. Kili nodded and ran ahead, looking around. Being the youngest he had the keenest eyes.  
"There's a thick clump of trees, but that's all really" Kili yelled back. Thorin nodded  
"Okay, not long till shelter" Thorin reassured the company.  
Suddenly yet another flash blinded the company, when they opened their eyes, the rain had already started to ease off. They looked for the trees anyway  
"Kili!" Thorin yelled "Where are you?"  
"Kili?" Fili also yelled. There was still no reply. "KILI!" Fili ran ahead, before falling to his knees where Kili had stood a minute ago "Kili?" Fili repeated, Thorin ran up behind him, the company frantically looking around.  
"Fili, where is he?" Thorin asked, fearing the worst as there was a small black circle of burnt grass

"He's... gone. Thorin... Kili... i think he's... dead" Fili whimpered as tears spilled down his cheeks. The company circled round Fili, still on his knees, a small sad gasp went around.  
They had just lost their archer, the youngest member, Thorin's nephew.

* * *

Kiera leant out the window, the sun was beating down on her face, her watch beeped and she heard the distant sound of the church bells as it turned 3pm. suddenly a huge drop of rain landed on the back of her neck, trickling down her back, She pulled back into the house, the rain quickly getting heavy, she slammed her window closed and watched the rain. The street light up with Lightning, a clap of thunder following it, Kiera smiled she loved thunderstorms!  
Suddenly a brighter flash of lighting blinded her, and when she looked there was a guy lying on the road, she gasped and ran out, the rain had already started to ease off.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Kiera stood over the guy; she looked at what he was wearing and frowned. He was wearing old fashioned clothing: A blue knee length tunic, embroided with two strips of gold diamonds, rough tattered boots, two arm guards, and an overcoat but most strange was the quiver slung over his right shoulder, and some leather bags. In his left hand he held a bow, which twitched. He groaned opening his eyes, and struggled to sit up.  
"Where am i?" He asked, rubbing his head, his chin length hair sticking to his head.  
"London"  
"Where?" He glared at her, before standing and looking about  
"In London, you know... The capital of England... You must have hurt your head" Kiera bit her lip  
"Who are you?"  
Kiera smiled "My names Kiera! Whats yours?"  
"Kili"  
Kiera briefly frowned at the strange name. "Do you want to come inside?" Kili looked at her, and smiled slightly  
"Okay, thanks" Kiera lead Kili into her flat. She watched him as he looked around with keen interest, frowning at technology, such as TV, phone and her game console.  
"Are you hungry?" Kiera asked, frowning at herself for asking, Kili whipped his head round, sending water droplets flying, and looked at her grinning  
"Yes! Meat please, whatever you have" Kili hurriedly answered, Kiera laughed "Whats so funny?" He sounded hurt  
"You, you sound like you've not eaten in weeks. Sit at the table, ill cook some sausages and bacon" Kiera started making food, and soon her kitchen was filled with the smell of meat, and the sound of Kili's stomach growling and the sizzling of sausages and bacon in the pan. She tipped it onto a plate and served it to him "I'll be back in a moment" She said and left, just as Kili started to wolf down the food.  
She came back 5 minutes later, carrying a pile of clothes and 2 towels; she dropped them on a chair  
"Here, these clothes should fit, they are for men. Two towels for you to dry off in as well. Bathroom's down there" Kiera said, pointing out of the kitchen. She watched Kili frown at the clothes and her, but smiled and grabbed the items and went to change. Whilst he did that, she tidied up after him and made 2 steaming teas. Just as she finished he walked back in, rubbing his hair with a towel. He was now wearing blue jeans which fitted in all the right places, and a plain black shirt, slightly too tight and hugging him tightly across his slight muscular chest. Kiera breathed out a sigh  
"Wow they suit you!"  
"Thank you- i guess? They feel weird and tight, will they be warm enough? Also what should i do with my clothes?" Kili held up the bigger towel, which now held his soaked robes, Kiera noticed he had his quiver and bag-packs slung over one shoulder.  
"Warm enough? Of course, its spring time, i have plenty of hoodies if needed! I'll wash them" Kiera said, snatching the heavy package of Kili "I made you tea" She gestured to a cup on the table  
"Hoodies? Tea? What are these you talk about?" Kili was confused so much, hurt when Kiera laughed again. She stopped when she saw his expression and frowned  
"Are you being serious? A hoodie is a jumper, with a hood, like your cloak, but it goes round your torso only and all the way round. Tea is... it's a beverage- a drink! It's nice and warm"  
"Why don't you take me seriously?" Kili sipped at the tea "mm this is good" Kili sat down, Kiera following suit opposite him  
"So, you're a guy who just got hit by lightning, a total stranger, in my house, clothed in what i gave to you and all i know is your name is Kili... Please tell me more"  
Suddenly there was a flash in Kili's eyes, and his mouth dropped open. "Oh no"  
"What?" Kiera looked around wildly "What is it?"  
"Thorin! The company! FILI!" Kili stood, suddenly looking panicked "What happened to them!?"  
"There was no one else, just you. What are you on about?"  
Kili took a deep breath and told her pretty much everything

* * *

Kiera gaped at him, "So... you're 77, a dwarf? And you're reclaiming your homeland from a dragon!?" Kiera glanced at the clock; it was now 4.15pm _way too early for drunk_s she thought  
"Yes. What about you?"  
"Well, im a human, race i guess would be man? Im 20 and this is my homeland i guess"  
"Well thank you for the warm welcome and the food, but really i must find them!" Kili nodded his appreciation  
"What? No. Look... there is no such place as Erebor, or Middle Earth. This is Earth, but it's the only Earth and you're in London, and the year is 2013!"  
"2013? I was born in the Third age 2864!" Kili looked at her expression "You do not believe me"

Kiera hesitated "I do believe you, and i will help"


	2. Chapter 2

Fili was still on his knee's sobbing- trying to regain his feelings, Thorin put his hand on Fili's shoulder in a reassuring manner. Gandalf walked up, slower than the rest of the company

"Kili's dead" Ori whispered, still not believing it.

"I wouldn't say that" Gandalf said matter-of-factly. Thorin whipped his head up to glare at him

"Then what would you say happened, Gandalf?" Thorin practically spat his name out

"It's a magical storm, in a way"

"In a way?"

"Yes. I cannot remember the name for it at this moment"

"What a load of good that is!" Thorin carried on glaring

"If you listen, Mr Dwarf then i shall tell you what has happened. Kili has been transported"

"A lightning that transports someone?" Bilbo questioned

"Yes"

"So... he's not dead?" Bilbo smiled

"Yes, he's just somewhere else"  
Fili jumped up, tracks down his cheeks "Kili... isn't dead? How do we get him back!?"

"We wait." Gandalf shrugged

"Wait? Right here?"

"No, we must carry on our quest, or we will lose our chance to find the hidden door!"

"What about Kili!?"

"He's safe... somewhere. There is nothing more we can do; Kili will be back with us- wherever we are!" Gandalf smiled, the dwarves now looking more hopeful, Thorin still looked slightly angry.

"Okay... Well for Kili's sake then! Uncle we have to carry on. Now we know he's safe!" Fili said, Thorin looked at the company

"Okay, let's continue"

* * *

"I just had the weirdest dream" Kili murmured without opening his eyes, he rolled the side where Fili would be laying. He opened his eyes, but was surprised to see a cream wall. He rolled back on his back, looking at the white ceiling he sat up. He had slept in Kiera's bed, and she had the sofa. Suddenly he smelt something, he didn't know what it was called, and he'd just remembered Kiera ate some yesterday. He swung his legs out of the bed and stood up stretching, before pulling on the clothes from yesterday and walked into the kitchen.

Kiera stood with her back to him, drinking tea.

"Morning" Kili said, sounding gruff. Kiera jumped slightly before turning to him and smiling

"Morning, didn't realize you was awake. What would you like to eat?"

"I don't mind" Kili smiled. Even though he thought it was a weird dream, he actually didn't mind, obviously he'd rather be with the company. Upon thinking of the company his smiled dropped.

"You miss your company, don't you?" Kiera asked sympathetically

"Yes, especially Fili"

Kiera approached him, munching on the toast "I'll help you get back to them" She smiled, and Kili returned it.

"Thank you, but how?"

"I don't know, look vie got to go to work, but... make yourself at home"

"I don't know how to cook..." Kili admitted

Kiera laughed "Okay, I'll make you breakfast, then ill cook you something for lunch?" Kili smiled.

15minutes later the door shut behind Kiera and Kili was left alone in the flat. She'd told him about "entertainment" such as something called a TV, Kili sat on the sofa and picked up the remote. Frowning he pushed the "on" button, the TV lit up and something about archery came on. Kili suddenly remembered his bow and arrows and got them.

"Go get your lunch Kiera" Mrs Jones said. Kiera looked up from where she was kneeling

"Is it that time already?" Kiera had been lost in her thoughts all day as she gardened

"Yea, you look tired- Take the rest of the day off" Mrs Jones smiled down at her, Kiera smiled back, and stood "Go and wash your hands of course" They went inside and as Kiera washed her hands Mrs Jones placed £50 on Kiera's bag "For your work so far" then left

* * *

Soon Kiera had grabbed a sandwich and was looking through some books at the library on myths and weather.

_"Shocksport is an old myth going back many years. Shocksport is when lightning strikes someone and the myth is they are transported to somewhere else in universe. The last apparent one was in 1856, where the person supposedly came back"_

Kiera couldn't believe it. She borrowed the book and raced home. She threw the door open and froze when she saw Kili

"What are you doing!?" She yelled. Kili looked over his shoulder at her, he was stood with an arrow drew back, pointing at the corner

"Practising" He said innocently

"In my house? You can't do that! What if you break something?" Kiera dropped everything on the table and then pulled the arrows out the corner

"I'd replace it- Hey!" Kili dropped his arms down, so the bow was across his thighs, the string relaxed.

"With what money?" Kiera asked handing back his arrows

"Oh right yea" Kili gratefully accepted his arrows

"Can you teach me?"

"What?"

"Teach me how to shoot a bow and arrow- please"

"I don't know. You just said not to shoot and you may not like my bow" Kili said, putting the arrows back in his quiver

"I know a place that does archery"

"Really?" Kili's eyes lit up "Can we go?"

Kiera thought of the money she just got "Sure. Let's go now" Kili was smiling so much at this point and Kiera laughed softly at him. The sound of her laughter made Kili's heart skip a beat, but he ignored it

* * *

10 minutes later, Kiera turned her car into the fields car park. They both got out and Kili shouldered his quiver, before walking up to the tutor.

"Hello there! My names Steve, and I'll be teaching you- I guess you're new?"

"Yes-"

"I don't need to be taught" Kili said, narrowing his eyes

"Oh? Well just because you have your own stuff"

"Stuff? You mean my quiver and bow? Im a professional thanks. I've fought in war" Kili snarled, Steve's eyes widened at the mention of war

"He means, competitions!" Kiera quickly explained

"You think you're a professional still? Prove it" Steve gestured to the targets, then stepped forward and picked his bow up, firing 3 shots. One hit the outer blue circle, inner red circle and the final hit the outer yellow circle. Kili scoffed, then fired 3, 2 on bulls eyes, the third on outer yellow circle.

"Well point proven, take the final target down there, and i wont charge you if you help out?" Steve shook Kili's hand, and Kili happily agreed

* * *

A hour later they walked back to the car, Kiera moaning her arms hurt.

"They will for a bit, you'll get used to it" Kili was proud how much better he was then anyone, and so happy he had the chance to fire again. Kiera drove them round to a restaurant.

"Right Mr Kili, we are eating properly tonight! This is one of the best food places i know!"

"A Chinese restaurant?"

"Yes! It's delicious, you HAVE to try some- c'mon" Kiera dragged a laughing Kili into the restaurant, and they sat in a corner

"Hello, would you like a menu or all you can eat?" The waiter asked. Kiera and Kili looked at each other

"2 all you can eats please, and 2 cokes" Kiera smiled. They got up and pilled foods on their plates, Kili grabbing everything from one half.

"Well, here goes!" Kiera and Kili tapped their glasses together

"You know, i would prefer beer" Kili said. Kiera looked up

"Really?"

"Yes. At Bilbo's house we had loads of food and beer! It was a good night, and we cleared up the dishes, oh the look on his face" Kili chuckled as well a Kiera at the story. As they ate Kili told her more of the story of the adventure and Kiera found herself wishing on the chance to be there.

"It sounds wonderful!"

"Oh it is, i love the adventure, especially being the youngest!"

"Youngest!? Whoa, but you're 77!" Kiera whispered

"Yea, Thorin, my uncle, is the oldest and he's 195" Kili laughed at Kiera's surprised reaction.

"Shut up! No way!" Kiera laughed. Kili frowned in confusion

"You want me to shut up?"

"What? No... It's a saying"

"Oh okay"

"Right. Off to a pub! For a beer" Kiera paid and then they both went to a pub, where they drank beer after beer, before stumbling off home. Kiera yawned as she looked at the sofa and groaned.

"Would you rather have the bed?"

"Honestly, yes, but you're my guest and i don't mind the sofa"

"Why don't we share?"

"Excuse me? Share?"  
"Yes, why not?"

"Just to sleep... Or?"  
"Of course just to sleep" Kili laughed. Kiera shook her head, but glad to be more comfortable, they both got changed separately, and Kiera snuggled in her duvet. Soon they were both asleep, their hands just about brushing next to each other.

Kili dreaming of his quest and his family...

* * *

** Thanks guys for reading etc! J Sorry it's been a while, I've been busy. **  
**Also there *might* be a bit of OCxKili, i didnt put in description as i wasn't sure**


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Hi Guys, sorry for late update- Did warn you :P_**

Balin had noticed how different Fili was without Kili. When Balin was on sentry he noticed Fili stayed awake longer, probably not out of choice, but he just couldn't sleep without knowing his brothers whereabouts. But during the day, he seemed quieter and trudged along with the company, but whenever someone asked him he would smile and say he was okay. But Balin and Thorin both knew he was.

Thorin had tried cheering him up, in fact the whole company had, but Fili's smile soon fell, over the week he had at some points got better, but at night he got worse. They were soon reaching Beorn's house, and the weather had stayed nice, but every time a black cloud came over Fili looked hopeful until the wind blew it over the company.

_Fili was running through the shrubbery, yelling out his brother's name_

_ "KILI! KILI! Where are you!? KILI!" Fili's voice was going hoarse, birds came streaming out the trees, making Fili jump slightly. He got to a huge tree and turned around, looking wildly through the trees, there was a whistle of wind over his heard, and a slight thud behind him. He turned to see a arrow wavering in the tree. He turned around again, to see Kili drop out of a tree_

_"Kili" Fili sighed in relief. "Where have you been?" The 10 year old walked to him, the too big quiver on his back_

_"I needed some peace"_

_"From what?" Fili put his hand on Kili's shoulder, and directed him to the way home, and they walked on_

_"People keep asking me to show them my skill at archery and to do a prank on someone"_

_"You do have some pretty cool pranks Kili, they are jealous about you!"_

_"Really?" Kili cheered up_

_"Yes"_

_Soon Fili was flat on his face in a puddle of mud and Kili was laughing as he ran a head, looking behind at Fili. Fili pushed himself up and was glaring at Kili, who just laughed harder. Fili jumped up and ran towards Kili, who squealed and tried to outrun Fili._

_ Suddenly Kili was swept up to a bear hug by muddy arms_

_"FILIIII" Kili squirmed, the two brothers who already looked similar walked up to their house, laughing until they saw their mothers face. Dis went from relieved to see Kili, to angry at the mud covering both boys from head to toe. She went in and grabbed two buckets. _

_"I presume its each other's fault you're dirty?" Dis smiled, shaking her head, and handing both boys buckets. They looked at each other before Kili was doused in water, he squealed again before throwing the bucket over Fili, the mud sliding of the both of them, before they were handed fresh clothes._

Fili had tears in his eyes at the memory as he looked up at the stars. That was such a fun day and one of the first days Kili had confided in him, his worries or troubles, it was something they both knew was where they started to bond properly, if they were inseparable beforehand, they were more-so after that day. Thorin had a much lower tolerance to their mischief, but both nephews knew it made their uncle smile.

* * *

Kili woke up first, for once; it had now been a week since his teleportation. Kili looked across at Kiera who was still fast asleep, and she looked so calm and relaxed. Kili had noticed how she had one or two worry lines most of the time she was awake, mainly when she thought he wasn't looking, but now they were invisible. He swung his legs out of the bed and went through to the kitchen, pulling on some new jeans they had brought

_"Kili, we will get you back, i promise! But for now we really need to disguise you- please?" Kiera pleaded with him all day to get new clothes and he had finally let in_

_"Okay! They're not that bad anyway, it's funny watching you plead!" Kili teased; very much like when he was back in Middle Earth (Not that Kiera knew how he was anyway). Kiera pushed him slightly _

_"You! Come on" She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the shop_

Kili smiled at the memory, before making himself and Kiera some toast. Kili was pleased he was picking up the words for things, and how this world was different to his own.

_A very young Kili stood at the fire in the kitchen cooking some bread; he was doing reasonably well... Until it caught on fire, and he dropped the whole loaf into the fire, black smoke came billowing up and Kili rushed to the counter and grabbed some liquid and threw it over the fire. He didn't realize it was flammable, and soon was coughing madly. Dis came running in with Fili, who had just come back from training_

_"KILI! What do you think you're doing?" Dis screamed at him, pulling him out the way, Fili grabbed hold of Kili "Take your brother outside"_

_Fili dragged a coughing Kili outside, as Dis made sure the fire was out_

_"What were you doing?" Fili kneeled next to his brother, there was tear tracks through the slight smoky face, and he still coughed sometimes_

_"I was gonna cook Mam an' you dinner. But i failed and now Mam isn't happy" Kili coughed. Fili smiled at Kili's innocence _

_"Its okay, Mam will understand" Fili pulled Kili into a hug, and rubbed his back, Dis came out_

_"What were you doing?" Dis kneeled next to her sons, Kili was 5 and Fili was 10 but some points acted older. Kili turned to her, and Dis wiped a cloth over his face_

_"I was gonna cook dinner for you Mam" Kili said, looking at the ground_

_"There's no need to be upset, that was kind of you, Kili" Dis hugged Kili, before also grabbing Fili into a hug_

Kili was smiling even more at that memory, it was the first time (that he remembers) having a hug with both Fili and Dis, his eyes were slightly watery, before he jumped at the toast popping up. At this point Kiera had walked into the kitchen, Kili turned over the bits of half-toasted bread and put them back on

"What are you doing?" Kiera asked Kili turned round; a slight flicker in his eyes of what Kiera guessed was a memory.

"Cooking breakfast- What else do you have?" Kili smiled, Kiera smiled as well

"That's kind of you. I have butter and honey on my toast" Kiera got both said items out and pushed them towards Kili "Carry on then" before walking out to get dressed properly.

When Kiera came back to the kitchen, Kili was clearing some things of the table. He picked up the Mythological weather book Kiera was borrowing from the library.

"What's this?" Kili turned to Kiera, as she brought over the food, then the drinks.

"Oh yes, i was going to tell you- don't worry!" Kiera took a bite of food, as Kili sat down, looking at her expectantly. "Right, well the other day i was in the library and found this. The storm that teleported you is called a "Shocksport" as in "Shock" and "Port"" then Kiera told him what she read.

"So... that means theres a way back?" Kili was excited

"Yes! However, it's unpredictable when it will occur"

"But it will happen?"

"Yes, but it could be years" Kiera said, Kili looked down and nodded once. "Sorry"

"It's not your fault" Kili muttered. Kiera reached and squeezed his hand

"Kili..." Kiera started, Kili looked up, his brown eyes wide "It sounds weird, but you know how you dressed? Can we make something like that for me?" Kiera smiled slightly, and it slightly brightened him up

"Sure"

"Let's go shopping for items then!" Kiera smiled and stood up, followed by Kili.

Kiera promised herself she would do anything to make Kili happy at this point, her heart raced for him, it was full of happiness she knew him, but sadness for him being a world he didn't belong in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for long update, been super busy (I had my prom) **

Thorin had been watching Fili grow quieter, it had now been 3 days since the lightning, and Fili was practically a zombie, he just functioned. It broke the Kings heart, he had sworn to protect his Sisters sons, and one of them had been 'teleported' somewhere else. Had he even survived?

By the fourth day, it was obvious Fili had lost weight; it was too quiet without the youngest member mucking about, telling about orc attacks and scaring Bilbo. The whole company was missing him, but not as much as the depressed brother.

"Gandalf" Thorin started "Is there nought you can do, to bring Kili back?" He glanced hopefully at the wizard

"Thorin, if there was i would've done it by now" Gandalf sighed as Thorin's shoulders dropped slightly

"When will he return?"

"When the time is right"  
"When is that, wizard?"

"Whenever it is"

"Is he alive?" Thorin asked the question that had been bugging him. The pause of response made Thorin look at the ground, his nephew was dead

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"My heart tells me so"

"Your heart?" Thorin scoffed, before dropping back to Fili "Fili, how are you?" Fili remained staring at the ground as he trudged on "Fili" Thorin demanded, and Fili looked up at his uncle. As soon as they found Thorin's eyes Fili's watered "Fili? What is it?"

"I failed" Fili muttered

"What in Durin's name are you on about?"  
"I failed mother's wishes. She said to look after him..." Fili's voice broke "... Now I don't know where he is or if he's alive" Fili looked down again

"He's alive" Thorin reassured him, there was a slight more light in Fili's eyes as he looked up

"How do you know?" His voice more hopeful

"Gandalf said he's sure of it. He's a wizard, he'll have some way of knowing" Even though Thorin had scoffed, it was better than Fili keep thinking Kili was dead. Fili's pace picked up slightly at the news, and seemed slightly happier

"I miss him"

"I know, Fili, i miss him too"

* * *

For the last day, since Kiera had mentioned it she and Kili had been working on what dwarf woman would wear in Middle Earth, and both of them were enjoying themselves. Kili had reasonably quickly adapted to modern life, and Kiera had taught him lots to know, but hoped when he returned it was going to be okay.

Then it came to her, a perfect idea

"Hey Kili-" Kiera started

"Hey!" Kili grinned, Kiera flashed him a smile

"Oh shush. I was thinking do you want to go camping?" Kiera asked, biting her lip waiting for a response, Kili looked up interested

"I'd love that! That's one thing i can do better!"

"Tent or no tent?"

"Tents? We just sleep in open ground"

"What about if it rains?"

"We get shelter"

"What if there's none?"

"Our clocks get wet"

"Fair enough. I think it'd be fun" Kiera said, almost finishing her shirt. "Does this look okay?"

Kili looked up "Yea! You'll soon look like a dwarf women! In a good way i mean"  
"I know- don't worry" Kiera smiled.

By that evening Kili and Kiera had just about finished the clothing, Kiera had been quicker but Kili was skilful and managed to keep up. Even though dwarf women wore dresses, Kili had designed it based on men's clothing but changed it to be more womanlike and it turned out better then he'd expected. They had got belts and other material as close as they could to what it would look like.

"Okay. Let's make our camping more interesting. We have to wear these?" Kiera grinned at Kili

"Okay, let's do a dwarven trait of betting. I bet i last longer then you"

"In what sense?"

"In what we're wearing, i mean like we're camping my way"

Kiera laughed "I'm up for that"

"Okay, bets on" Kili grinned and shook her hand once.

"We're setting off at 7 by the way" Kiera smiled as she went off to bed, not long after Kili joined her

* * *

The next morning at 6, Kiera's alarm went off, waking both people at the same time, which had closed up the gap between them during the night, so now they were lying with their arms touching. This had happened previously but usually one woke up first and moved so the other wouldn't suspect, but they opened their eyes looking straight into each other's.

Kili noticed the blush spreading across Kiera's cheeks before she rolled over and got up and he smiled softly, it beat waking up next to his brother, which they did for comfort and because they were close anyway.

Then an hour later they were in a taxi driving out to the middle of nowhere. Kiera paid and they clambered out grabbing their packs, and getting changed into their dwarf clothing, before emerging looking at each other.

"One thing first" Kiera said fishing out her phone from the bag "I need a photo of this" Kili frowned, but they got a photo, before she switched off the device and dropped it in her bag.

"Alright then Mr Dwarf, we're going on an adventure!" They both laughed and headed into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the previous short chapter, hopefully this will make up for it. Will do another memory or so. **

**Also had planned on publishing earlier, but on Sunday night i was upset by the death of Cory Monteith so I didn't feel like writing- Sorry! **

"Alright so our challenge is to see how long it takes for one of us to need civilisation again, okay?" Kili challenged

"What about food?"

"If we run out we'll hunt"

"I can't hunt" Kiera said, disappointed

"I'll teach you then"

"Okay then" Kiera laughed at the idea of her hunting. But Kili looked hurt

"Whats funny?"

"The idea of me hunting!" Kiera laughed. Now Kili knew what it was he laughed too, enjoying the sound of laughter again "So what is it like in your company when you do this?"

"Well I've told you briefly. But usually Thorin is in charge, being King and all that, but usually lets Dwalin take the lead, and often talks to Balin about their pathway. Then there's Bombur who does all the cooking, usually with his brother, Bofur, assisting. Bifur, Dori and Nori don't tend to do much, Ori is our scribe, Oin is our healer if we get injured and Gloin tends to be in charge of the fire, as a protection. Then there's me and Fili who are the loud ones, being youngest members, but we tend to do the scouting ahead, looking after the ponies, which bolted in the end."

"What's with all the names sounding the same?"

Kili looked shocked "It shows our relation. Is it not the same for you?"

"No... My mum was called Sarah and my dad Josh"

"What about siblings?"

"I used to have a brother, named Aaron"

"What happened?"

"He drowned when he was 6"

"I'm sorry. Okay the names. Well there's me and my brother. Then Bofur and Bombur are brothers, their cousin is Bifur. Dori, Nori and Ori are all brothers. Then Dwalin and Balin are brothers too, so are Oin and Gloin. Theres a few other cousins in there but i won't go into much detail. Then Uncle Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror"

"Right i sort of get it; Thorin's name sounds quite close to his dad and granddad. Also i thought you said there were 14. But i count 13- You, your brother, your uncle, and the 3 with "Ori" Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur? Oin Gloin and then 2 others... Balin and Dwalin?"

"You have a good memory. The fourteenth member was a hobbit, Bilbo."

"Ah yea that's his name. Whats a hobbit?"  
"A Halfling"

"A what?"

"Halfling or Hobbit, they are slightly smaller in height then us, slimmer, i think slightly weaker, but Bilbo is pretty cool. I'm glad he came, he joins in on laughing and jokes"

"Ah right"

Kili suddenly put a hand out about shoulder height "He's this tall" Kiera smiled, and just carried on walking

"So basically child sized?"

"Maybe to you- yes. He's just a bit smaller to us"

"Yes, like i said- Child sized" Kiera teased "Come on! Let's walk!" Kiera and Kili set off properly, making their way through the thick forest.

It didn't feel like long when they noticed how dark it was getting, and there was soft rumbles coming from to two stomachs.

"I think it's time to eat!" Kili said, before suddenly flopping to the ground, Kiera kept walking 10 steps before she realized and laughed as she walked back to him, before swinging her bag of her back and kneeling behind it, she rummaged for some food as Kili got up and gathered wood to burn.

By time Kiera had found something Kili had come back with the wood and started trying to light it. In the end Kiera just got a lighter and lit them that way

"That's cheating" Kili moaned

"Well if you want to be here all night as you fail to light that, then yea it is cheating!"

Kili grumbled some more, before laying out the bed rolls

"Is that it?"  
"Is what it?"

"Is that all we have? No shelter?"

"That's what the trees are for"

"Even i know that water will drip through"

"That's all we have"

"Oh, so its gonna be cold"

"Sort of yes. But i placed both of ours next to each other, so it shouldn't be that bad" Kili grinned, and more so when Kiera grinned back. They soon had eaten that nights rations, and got some drink down their parched throats.

"So what do you usually do at night?"

"Hmm... Well whilst Bombur cooks we make sure our bed rolls are set comfortably, then we eat, then we set up watch. One night I and Fili were told to watch the horses, and we were! But we turned our backs for a second and when we recounted the horses 2 were missing! Just then Bilbo came up with two bowls and asked what was wrong, so we told him, and then we saw this uprooted tree, and we all agreed it was not good, and we shouldn't tell Thorin.

So we sent Bilbo off to this light we saw, it was from a fire and told him if he had any problems to hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl, but i don't think he quite understood or he couldn't do a owl impression. So I and Fili slunk back into the shadows, made sure the horses were secure and came back in time to see a troll sneeze on him! It was funny to watch and we teased him about it if anyone sneezed, saying things like "Did you sneeze a Bilbo?"

But anyway, we then realize he is in need of help when he is thrown to the floor, Fili goes off to get it, then suddenly he is being dangled by his feet and i step out and order them to drop him" Kili suddenly sounded proud of himself

"And did they?"

"Sort of"

"How can they sort of drop him?"

"They threw him on top of me. Then the help arrived and everyone came swarming out of the bushes and attacked the trolls. It was a great fight! Lots of fun, we were much quicker than the trolls"

Kiera toppled backwards laughing at Kili having a hobbit thrown on him, and he looked a little hurt until he thought of it and chuckled at the thought and at Kiera laughing.

They both exchanged funny stories of things not quite going to plan, until both of them had tears streaming down their faces, and dirt on their backs from falling over. Kili took the first watch

_"Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin!" The two dwarflings ran up to their uncle shouting his name_

_"Pwease can we go camping?" Kili looked up at Thorin, hugging one leg, as Fili threw his arms round Thorin's waist_

_"You would not like it. Maybe when you are older"_

_And Kili was glad he said that. He was roughly 20 when he first went 'camping' both brothers had tried to pack as lightly as possible, but when they shrugged on their packs they were heavy, especially after walking many miles. So when Thorin finally called to rest for the night, both brothers dropped their packs and lay down next to each other. Thorin told both of them to cook also, for 'training' them how to camp, the food turned out to be horrible, edible but not very nice. Thorin had promised himself to never let the boys cook again._

Kili smiled at the memory, it had been a hard 4 days and hadn't enjoyed keeping watch. He had fallen asleep on his first watch, which he had never told anyone except Fili. He glanced round the tree's and realised what Kiera said earlier was probably true.

"Kili, there's no need to keep watch! This is just outside London! There's no orcs or wargs or whatever else you have in Middle Earth"

Kili knew he could rest, but keep on guard, so he lay next to Kiera He was glad of this because it was comforting having her that close for 2 reasons

1) He liked to sleep next to her

2) He'd always slept near Fili, so to be sleeping next to someone –anyone- was a comfort

He felt Kiera shiver slightly, and pulled a blanket over the pair of them, before resting his head on his pack and watching the fire embers softly fade as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologies for the long updates, but I'm currently writing 2 fanfics**

The next morning Kiera woke before Kili, and packed her kit up, leaving her bag next to Kili, and decided to get some kindle.

When Kili awoke the fire was settling down but the water was boiling and Kiera cooked some food.

"Morning" she smiled

"Morning" Kili yawned sitting up  
"I've not been awake too long don't worry. Decided there was no need for a watch after all?" Kiera joked.

"Yea, I'll take your word for this world"

Kiera laughed in agreement.

Soon they had continued with walking, after packing up.

"So how big is this forest anyway?"

"I have no idea, but it should take us to Addington then we need a taxi to get us back home. We started at Holt Wood on Church Lane, we should head in a Northwards direction, until we reach the top of the forest, where there will be fields, so we have to use the path for a bit, until we get to a farm, turn right at the T junction, take our first left, going back to North direction, follow the path as it goes round the fields, at the end we leave the path, back into forests, keeping next to the fields, till one ends and the other begins and go North from there, heading into Crab wood. There's a few camping sites, but we pass them till we get to a road, then we're right next to Addington."

"Okay! Sounds like a plan!"

"It should take 2-3 days i reckon. Probably longer though"

"Are you saying that because i am smaller then you?"

"You're not that much difference! You're... what? 5 foot? I'm only 3 inches taller!" Kiera laughed, her lips could easily reach Kili's forehead and the dwarf just had the response of "humph!"

They didn't pay much attention to the slight height difference, neither of whom cared about it. They carried on through the forest, their pack on their backs and in their 'Middle Earth' clothing. Kili felt almost back at home and Kiera found the clothes strangely comfortable.

They walked and talked throughout the whole day, Kili retold stories he heard as a dwarfling to the amusement of Kiera. They both noticed how dark it was getting and their legs were starting to ache. Luckily they were roughly halfway through, and were now going alongside the fields Kiera had mentioned they'd come across.

"I have an idea!" Kili's eyes lit up as he muttered the words

"What?"

"Why don't we just pinch a bit of food from the fields?"

Kiera's eyes widened "What!? No you can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"It's stealing!"

"And?"

"It's wrong you could get prosecuted for it!"

"Prose- what now?"

"Put in jail or prison or whatever you want to call it" Kiera sighed. Kili understood that though.

"We won't get caught!"

"Okay. Go ahead then. See if you don't get caught!" Kiera narrowed her eyes, challenging him. Kili jumped up and flashed a wild grin, before slinking off towards the field.

He jumped over the fence and started going through the crops, with Kiera watching as she shook her head, _this isn't going to work. He's going to be caught _She thought

Kili landed softly on the ground and sneaked into the long crops, they managed to hide him. He grabbed several carrots, potatoes and a few herbs he didn't know the name of. He remembered back to Rivendell

_"Try it" Dori looked at Ori holding up a green leaf looking disappointedly at it "Just a mouthful"_

_"I don't like green food" Ori moaned, before dropping the leaf_

_"Where's the meat?" Dwalin demanded, grabbing a handful of mix greens. _

_ "No wonder they're so skinny!" Fili grumbled_

_"Is this all they eat?" Bombur asked, nibbling at a leaf, before Bofur knocked it out of his hand_

_"Have they got any chips?" Ori peered around the table. Kili watched as Elrond the Elf told Gandalf and Thorin about their swords, and turned to see Bilbo looking down at his lap, just as Balin described Bilbo's weapon as a letter opener, Kili didn't understand why Bilbo looked offended._

Kili chuckled at the memory. The dwarves did eat leafy food, rarely but they did. Kili looked up, straight at a pen full of chickens, he grinned wickedly.

Kiera looked up at the rustle of crops in front of her, as they fire softly crackled as it warmed up their water for tonight's stew, depending if Kili actually got something.

Said dwarf stepped out of the crops and climbed over the fence, she gaped as he showed her the carrots, potatoes and herbs. Before she realized that slung over each shoulder was a chicken.

"KILI! What have you done?"

Kili frowned "I got dinner. I thought you'd be pleased..." Kili looked so distraught at being shot down, that Kiera sighed

"Okay. I'm sorry. Can you skin a chicken?"

"Yep!" Kili looked happy again, as he sat down and started skinning the chicken and making it ready to be cooked. Kiera watched looking slightly put off "Does it disgust you to look at dead animals?"

"Sort of, yea, it's just off putting"

"How come?"

"Usually im used to food already being skinned and all you have to do is put it in an oven to heat up"

"An oven?"

"Basically a boxed fire"

"Oh that's what you cook your food in?"

"Yes"

"I remember seeing yours. You wouldn't survive a day in Middle Earth!" Kili laughed "Especially with 13 dwarves!"

Kiera smiled, slightly glaring at him, which Kili laughed at even more. Soon Kili had skinned and prepared 1 chicken and handed it to Kiera, who was happy to cut it up to be cooked. She sniffed at the herbs _Mint, Thyme, Rosemary and Sage_ Kiera listed them off as she smelt them. Sometimes it was a good idea she had done gardening as she grew up.

Kili watched as smelt the herbs, if she was confused she'd taste part of it. How she acted reminded him of Bilbo, her love of nature, her laid back attitude. The latter was also similar to him, and he felt his heart beat quicker at the thought.

Kiera felt more normal as she sat next to the fire, as she cut the raw chicken before dropping it in the mess tin that she had over the stove (The mess tin was the only 'modern' thing she was allowed to bring), as they chicken turned white she peeled the vegetables and added them when ready. She felt Kili's eyes on her, but kept looking at the tin brewing.  
This suited her better then cooking at the stove, or in the oven, she liked being surrounded by nature. She liked Kili's company and if the other dwarves were like him, she would be fine with them, being able to survive perfectly okay! After a few minutes, Kili had stowed away the second chicken for tomorrow and Kiera tasted a bit of the chicken from the stew. She smiled, before halving the stew into 2 bowls. They both sat in silence as they ate, after wards they refilled the mess tin with water and washed up the bowls.

With the fire softly burning low, they unrolled their bedding and settled down. Kili took longer to fall asleep, he'd been watching out for a while, but fell asleep thinking Kiera was already asleep as her eyes were closed.

They'd been lying for 10 minutes before she noticed Kili's breathing even out, and she knew he was asleep. He'd fallen asleep on his back and had his face pointing up at the sky, so she watched the side of his face under the light from the moon. He looked so peaceful and in all honesty all Kiera wanted to do was kiss him, but instead softly stroking his face, her finger being tickled by his stubble. It wasn't long before Kiera fell asleep, her hand on Kili's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so i decided to carry on for the 2 people who reviewed.

Kíli and Kiera woke up the next day, cooked breakfast and left making their way through the forest.

When they got to civilisation Kiera took them to the road she said the taxi to be on.

"That's been quite a long trek!" Kiera exclaimed "But I loved it" she quickly added as Kíli smirked

"Would you be able to do it for longer, like a year?"

"Oh god yes!" She laughed, but she heard Kíli mumble "yea sure" so she pushed him, they both walked up to the edge of a road and sat on the curb waiting for a taxi, chatting aimlessly about their walk

"You're too much like Bilbo to go away for a year or so!"

"Am not!" Kiera had heard about Bilbo's love of comforts and relaxation

"Yea you are"

"I'll have you know, Mr Dwarf, that I would love to take a year off to so such things!"

"Yea but you'd need to be able to fight!"

"Teach me"

"What?"

"Teach me, I've taught you about this world and how to survive" she gestured around her "teach me how to survive in yours"

"Hopefully you'll never meet mine" Kíli looked down, Kiera squeezed his hand

"It'll still me fun, please."

Kíli enthusiastically nodded his head, his clip on the back of his head starting to come loose and Kiera smiled.

Kiera knew when the taxi was coming when Kíli saw it over her shoulder and stood quickly, slightly tensing so Kiera got up and waved the taxi

"Taxi for Kiera?" The driver did a double take at their clothes and scruffy hair

"Yup" Kiera showed him their money and he happily let them in, Kiera got in and noticed Kili's slight hesitation before clambering after her, they dropped their bags by their muddy boots.

When they got outside Kiera's block of flats she gave over money with a small tip as they left some mud before getting out.

When they got in They both went straight to the kitchen and Kiera got two glasses of water which they both downed in one.

Kíli laughed when he noticed which set Kiera off giggling as she topped both glasses back up.

"That was definitely as good as our trip, minus the fact we had no attacks on ours!"

Kiera laughed "Shall we get out of these?"

Kíli looked down at the mud caking their clothes "That'd probably be best"

"Okay Mister Dwarf, you're probably used to woman doing the jobs so i shall be woman like and do so. Go get washed"

"I can help" He protested

"No you can't it's a machine"

"A what?"

"Mach- never mind" Kiera pointed down the corridor "Go shower"

Kíli nodded before walking off, he left the pile of what just looked more like mud then clothes that Kiera picked up before shoving it in the washing machine and turning it on. She just wore a large shirt and dressing down till she could get in the shower.

When Kíli stepped out the shower dressed in jeans and shirt he took one look at Kiera and burst out laughing

She huffed "What!?"

"You... aha... you look like... like..." He tried to speak during laughter

"Like?"

"Mr Boggins"

"What?"

"You look like Mr Boggins!" He said in such a rush that it made Kiera laugh for a bit

"Wait! I look like a hobbit! I am TALLER then you!"

"Just a tad" He put his finger and thumb together before parting it a little bit

"Whatever" She sighed pushing past him to the shower, he shook his head and Kiera felt the droplets land on her.

She stepped out half hour later with most of her hair towelled dry and in fresh clothes of her own. She grabbed her phone on the way to the kitchen and grabbed a kebab menu

"What do you want?"

"What?" Kíli looked up from his inspection of several of her household items

"A kebab. What do you want?"

"Whats a kebab?"

"Meat"

"Ooh"

"In pitta bread"

"Pit- what bread?"

"Pitta"

"Pit-ta?"

"Yes Kíli, PIT TA. It's just a bit of food."

"What type of meat?"

"Erm chicken, lamb, doner"

"Doner?"

"Just go with it, i don't know either"

"Can i have that then?"

"Sure, drink?"

"Ooh whats that stuff you gave me?"

"Coke?"

"No, the doctor"

"Dr Pepper?"

"Yep" He grinned widely. Kiera laughed shaking her head, before ordering 2 doner kebabs, 1 with salad and one without. It was delivered in half an hour.

They both just grabbed one and opened up the wrappings

"This is yours Kiera" Kíli said passing it over "It's got green food"

"You're so picky Kíli" she sighed before swapping, Kíli just grinned.

After eating and both getting full they both sauntered off to bed, strangely drained even after relaxing practically all day, expect for a bit of walking back.

Kiera dropped off first and Kíli snuggled up to her, wishing to be back with his brother.

* * *

Fili lay staring up at the stars. It had now been 1 week without Kili and they were getting close to someone that Gandalf had heard about. Dori was on post and Thorin hadn't allowed Fili to go on since Kili disappeared. For the last 2 nights the dwarf on watch had claimed to be a huge bear patrolling about, to which (unnoticed by all but Bilbo) Gandalf had looked relieved and smug.

Fili had noticed Bilbo and Gandalf talking in front of him, as most days he was at the back, where he'd usually be with Kili, or somewhere in the middle. Thorin, Dwalin and Balin tended to be at the front and Fili had noticed a slight limp in Thorin's steps, he was also slightly slowly when doing anything else and would sometimes flinch in pain. Thorin had glanced up straight into Fili's blue eyes, pain echoed in both dwarfs' eyes.

They both missed the care-free, joking, happy dwarf. In fact the whole company felt his absence in different ways.

Fili rolled over and grabbed his bag, hugging it close and burying his face into it. Sleep soon took him afterwards; the smell of the bag had a slight smell that reminded Fili of Kili


	8. Chapter 8

_First of all thanks to all the reads and any new followers/favourites. Thanks to luneara eclipse for pointing out that i kept changing between Hayley and Kiera. I apologise and have corrected them. The reason for this is that's my OC for my other Fanfic I'm also currently working on. _

When Kili woke up the next morning he quietly got out of bed and picked up his bow and arrows, remembering to write a quick note to Kiera he left.

He slowly walked through the fog of the morning, heading towards the archery field. Arriving there a few minutes later he went to the shed they were locked in and retrieved a target. He set it up and walked a far distance away from it.

_"Kee you won't reach from there"_

_"Will too" The younger dwarfling protested. Fili just stood there, with an apple on his head, shaking_

_"You'll shoot me!"_

_"No i won't!"_

_Kili walked a little further back, drew back his arrow and _

_"KILI WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" Dis yelled, making Kili let go and the arrow soar towards Fili, who chickened out and ducked, Dis screamed and both mother and son ran towards the crumpled form of Fili_

_Fili slowly put his head up and Kili burst out laughing and fell over, Dis ran up to Fili_

_"Are you okay?" Dis soothed, wiping the tears from Fili's cheeks_

_"It's not funny!" Fili yelled at Kili, walking past him Fili kicked his younger brother "You're so stupid" and stalked off, Dis looked at Kili before going after Fili_

_"Fili, calm down he was only messing about"_

_Kili sat on the ground looking at the 2 fading forms in the distant, Fili thought he was stupid and Kili started to tear up sadly. He looked over at the tree which now had an arrow sticking out of it; at the bottom was 2 apple halves_

_"That's a good shot, young dwarfling" A deep voice said behind Kili_

_Kili whipped his head round and looked up at the tall dwarf towering over him "Th-thanks Dwalin" he mumbled, his lip trembling_

_"So why are you crying" Dwalin crouched down next to him_

_"Fili thinks im stoopid" _

_"You know Fili doesn't actually"_

_"So why say it?"_

_"You did shoot an arrow at him"_

_"No it was at the apple"_

_"Okay, you shot an arrow in his direction, at the apple that was perched on his head"_

_Kili giggled_

_"Your uncle would be proud" Dwalin said standing, Kili also got up, just reaching Dwalin waist, who stuck his hand out and ruffled the dwarflings hair._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes" Dwalin smiled before ambling off. Kili turned to the tree and picked up the arrow and two halves of apple and walked back home._

Kili blinked back to reality, he let go of the notched arrow, it flew and hit the yellow central circle, he fired again without concentrating and it hit the red circle, he sighed dejected, before sitting cross legged on the damp grass and put his chin in his hands, his fingers resting against the stubble on his face.

He sat there unaware of the hour that passed

"Hey" a voice brought him back to reality, he looked up

"Hello"

"What you doin' here?" The woman asked

"Erm, just thinking"

"Fair enough. Can i shoot an arrow?" The woman went to grab for Kili's bow, he stood up and took a step back from her, holding onto his bow, the woman looked at him and giggled "You're small"

"Im not small!" He growled narrowing his eyes at him

"Whatever, you SO are!"

Kili frowned at the unfamiliar tone in her voice "Whatever?"

"Yea whatever. Jeez you're so _weird"_

"KILI" Kiera called walking over "When did you disappear?"

"Kili?" The girl laughed "Oh my god is that, like, your actual name?"

The dwarf in name huffed and started to get really angry at the girls laughter, he felt so much like Thorin at the time his heart ached from the thought. But he shook momentarily from the anger. Kiera saw the flash of anger in his eyes

"Yes Kili is his name, got a problem with that Missy?" Kiera said, straightening up, the girl just looked at her before walking away still giggling. When she was out of earshot Kiera glanced at Kili who went back to normal

"Thanks" He smiled

"No worries"

"I mean it. You had only just met me, but you took me in and since then have helped me adapt to this life, then just now when you still don't really know me you defend my name even though you were also taken-aback when i said my name. That's real loyalty you know that? I'd be honoured if you were a dwarf, or in my company. Thanks"

Kiera smiled "That's really nice Kili, thank you"

"My uncle would also be happy with you. He's always about honour and loyalty, like a true dwarf king"

"You know, when you reclaim Erebor (?) You're going to be a great prince, and your uncle sounds like a brilliant King too"

This time it was Kili's turn to smile warmly.

They both stayed for another hour, Kiera getting better at shooting.

"You said you'd teach me sword play aswell?"

Kili scratched the back of his neck "Erm, i can teach you some of it, but I'm not too brilliant myself i just kind of know how to defend myself" he chuckled

"Still i think it'd be cool"

"You'd never need it"

"Okay. Oh my friends have invited me out for a drink tonight" Kiera said, Kili grinned upon hearing 'drinking'

"Can i come?"

"Sure i was going to ask actually"

"I'll be there"

"Thought you might"

Later on Kiera and Kili left to walk to the pub where they were all meeting.

"Oh okay i just thought, if they ask, you're from New Zealand"

"Okay. Is that a region?"

"That's a country, if they ask where about say... Auckland"

"Orc land!? No! I am not saying I'm from there! You have orcs!?" Kili glanced everywhere, eyes narrowed, naturally reaching for his bow and arrows, which weren't there.

"What? No. Auckland is a part of New Zealand"

"I still don't like the idea!"

"Fine; Wellington then, just remember that"

"Sure, Im Kili, 24, from New Zealand, Wellington"

They stepped into the pub and went over to Kiera's group of friends. There were 4 boys and 3 girls already

"Kiera! Oh my god- hey! Not see you in forever" One jumped up, clearly drunk and hugged Kiera who winched slightly at her words

"Hey Sandra. Everyone this is my friend, Kili. Kili, this is Sandra-"

"Hi ya! You're hot!" She poked his chest "Especially for someone with long hair" She giggled

"Anyway, that's Sandra, then there's Sophie and Jemma. The boys are Josh, Dom, Dan and Phil"

Kili nodded and grinned at each of them. "So are we getting drinks then?"

"Oh are you a pro then?" Dan stood up, challenging him

"I can hold my drink better"

"I'll like to see that!"

"Sure thing!" Kili grinned back before shaking Dan's hand.

5 hours later Kiera and Kili were stumbling home, Kili had thrashed Dan in the drinking competitions, and even Phil was out before Kili stopped. Kili was now great friends with both of them and promised he will be back the next night for another load of drinking, and he would still beat them. They both scoffed and accepted the challenge. Even though each of them although Kili was a little strange they enjoyed his pranks and stories of his pranks, they liked his friendly nature and Kili liked how they were too. It was practically perfect.

* * *

That night when Fili couldn't sleep he glanced around the camp, the embers cast little warmth so he poked them a little and Balin looked up from watch as Fili stood.

Fili looked up to see a dark shadow passing through the tree's around them. Gandalf had warned them that this might happen and to ignore it. But all he wanted to do was tell Kili to shoot it, they could eat it couldn't they?

All of them were getting hungry after losing most of their packs when they were caught.

The next they packed up and Fili overheard Balin telling Thorin of him being awake in the middle of the night again. Fili was tired from the lack of sleep that had been happening since Kili was taken, every night it was repeated behind his lids. He would toss and turn trying to get to his brother before the white flash. Afterwards he'd just see the black scorch mark left behind, and then another white flash and the corpse of his brother would be there, sometimes.

He just felt useless. What would he tell their Ma? He'd promised, _swore, _he'd look after Kili. Dis had said Kili was too young and now Fili wished he'd told him to stay behind. It felt like it was his fault.

They made their way across the lands, before a huge house came rising up from the ground and they looked at it in awe. There were all types of animals out in the front, and they all stared at it. A house meant food, warmth and comfort. Something they all missed, especially the Hobbit who was starting to lag behind.

"Welcome to Beorn's house" Gandalf told them "This requires an amount of wit and charm, so leave it all to me"

_A/N: _I probably won't write up the introduction of Beorn and the dwarves just so you know. But its pretty much how the book wrote it


	9. Chapter 9

"Kíli can you help me?"

Kíli looked up from the laptop where he was playing a game "I'm busy" he whined, Kiera came through and looked at him

"Oh no"

"What?!" Kíli looked at the screen alarmed

"I knew it was a problem introducing you to the Internet"

"Why?"

"Because you're now just like a teenager"

"I'm not a teen!"

"Yes. Yes you are" Kiera laughed

Kíli huffed and carried on for a few minutes "what did you need help with?"

"I needed help to make an alteration to my bow"

Kili's eyes lit up "you have a bow?!" He jumped up and rushed o her "show me!"

Kiera laughed and led him to the hallway, and like she said there was a bow and quiver, Kíli dropped to his knees next to it, he picked up the bow and ran his hands over it "it's good but not like mine, why do you need help?"

"To make it like yours"

Kíli looked up to her, stood and bowed "At your service" before turning to the quiver "Well we need animal hide firstly"

"Leather then I gathered"

"And this is ... Metal? Whereas mine is wooden and carved"

"I wish you could make me a bow"

"I can't whittle to save my life!" He laughed "Bifur would make an awesome bow though" he sighed and got a lost look in his eyes, like always when he thought of the company.

"We should buy some leather now" he mused

"Thought ahead and have some" She walked off to get it and came back "here"

Kíli wrapped it round the quiver "perfect" he all but purred "mind if I design it slightly?"

"Sure do whatever I need to go work" Kiera smiled grabbing her keys and leaving. Kíli smiled and picked up the leather and quiver before making his way to the kitchen

Half an hour later he had finished making it look worn and designed. He now needed to attach it somehow; he looked around the kitchen before his eyes rested on the cupboard Kiera said was the sewing equipment, perfect!

He had never done much sewing in his life, it was a women thing, men I'd the fighting.

_The 10 year old sat on the floor on his bottom, looking up at his mother repairing the ripped clothing of his older brother. Kíli watched as her hands moved with ease and grace, the rip getting smaller._

_Kíli rolled himself forward to his hands and knees and crawled slightly forward to the tub and picked up a needle, material and some string and tried to stitch_

_Dis looked down at her youngest and laughed softly, the child looked up at her in surprise_

_"I'm not that bad!" He exclaimed_

_"No you're not, it's cute"_

_"I'm not cute!" He protested_

_"Here" Dis said before teaching him, and for a few years that's what he'd do, until he made a small soft toy for Fili and he laughed. _

_And he never forgot_

He smiled at the memory as he worked and when it was done he smiled at his work, it actually looked like his did, slightly different however.

He went back on the... Computer? And carried on playing games until Kiera came home exhausted and flopped on the sofa face first, tilting her head to look at him

"Did you play on that all day?"

"I did your quiver" he turned to see her look at him and grin

"Awesome ill take a look later"

"Okay"

"What's it like where you're from? What are the worst things?"

"Orcs, throat cutters. Quick and quiet, no screams just lots of blood"

"What?!"

"Aha you were almost a scared as Mr Boggins!" Kili laughed at her scared face

"You know nothing of your world do you?" Kiera teased, Kili's face fell so quickly she regretted it "Im sorry I was joking!"

"That's pretty much what Uncle said"

"I'm sorry"

"I think so highly of him" Kíli admitted "he's a good king, someone that people would die for"

"You want to be like that"

"Yes how did you know? Do you think that of your king or queen?"

"Well not really"

"You don't honour them?"

"It's different to your world Kíli; we have prime ministers who make all the choices"

"What's that?"

"I don't really know how to explain but they make the rules"

"So they're a King?"

"No everything has to be passed through the queen I believe"

"Oh that's confusing"

"Yup never got it so don't hold me to that"

Kiera went through to the kitchen an hour later to look at her quiver. She looked and saw Kili's but not hers

"Kíli where is mine?"

"What?" He came to the kitchen and laughed "that is yours!"

"Really? Wow that's brilliant!" She picked it up an examined it, before she put it down and threw her arms around him; he tensed for a second before relaxing and hugging back

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled into her shoulder and felt her head nod next to his.

* * *

Things with Fili had got weird and depressive. When they reached Beorn's and Gandalf had told him the story the first thing he said was

"Your story tells of 14 companions, one of which is a hobbit. But there's only 12 dwarves, where is he or are you still hiding him?"

"Ah well" Gandalf coughed as 12 dwarves turn to him "Beorn do you know of a Shocksport?"

"The legend that a thunderstorm can teleport someone? Yes" he laughed

"It's not a legend!" Fili yelled standing up, the group round the table looked at him bewildered, Fili glared at each of them before turning on his heel and walking off

"What did he mean?" Beorn growled

"It is true we started off as 13 dwarves" Thorin started "But as my kin said, it's not a legend"

"You mean to tell me, the Shocksport is a real thing?" Beorn said, leaning against the back of his chair musing over the idea

"Yes. We had just come down off the Carrock and were looking for shelter from the sudden storm, and the youngest and this best eyesight was scouting ahead when it happened" Gandalf explained

Beorn watched as the dwarves all looked down at the recall of the event, the reaction made him believe in the story "Im sorry for your loss"

"Gandalf said he isn't necessarily dead" Balin leant forward resting his arms on the table

"Not necessarily but most likely"

The dwarves all glanced at Thorin, now having two people saying the worst. The king glanced sadly at the door that Fili had walked out of. Unaware that said nephew was sat against it listening to what was said with tears rolling down his cheeks


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am, reviews are much appreciated and thanks to anyone who has reviewed, followed and added to favourites

* * *

That night Kíli and Kiera went out drinking again, with Dan, Phil, Jemma and Sophie. When they got there they sat next to each other round the table in the corner. Dan and Phil had ordered several beers that now sat on the table.

"Tonight we are all drinking! Even you girls" Phil said evenly dividing the drinks

"Good thing Sandra isn't here then" Sophie said

Dan nodded to that "on 3 down your first drinks?"

"Sure" the group mumbled

"1, 2... 3!"

Everyone grabbed their first drinks and started to drink it, Kiera and Jemma shuddered half way through and stopped. The next to stop without finishing was Phil, then Sophie; Dan slowed down but was glaring at Kíli waiting for him to stop. Kíli slammed his glass down, clear of drink and Dan forced the rest of his beer down before burping, Kíli followed suit.

Kíli looked unfazed by the drink whereas Dan groaned softly. "I really didn't expect you to finish that" Dan admitted

"I told you not to challenge me at drinking" he chuckled

As the night progressed Kíli was the most sober till Kiera stopped drinking and Kíli drunk more than the rest. By the end all of them had run out of money and was howling with laughter at something or another.

"Kíli I'm going home. You coming?" Kiera stood up

"Nah ill stay a bit longer" He slurred

"I'll walk with you" Sophie said staggering from her chair

"Alright" The pair left staggering from the pub giggling.

"Kíli is really hot!" Sophie giggled "I can't believe he's smaller than you! It's adorable"

"He's so sweet as well!" The pair carried on talking about Kíli as they walked "Is he a good kisser?"

"What? I don't know"

"You've not kissed him?"

"No!"

"How long you been dating?"

"We're not a couple!"

"Really? We all thought you were"

"Why?"

"The way you act with each other, all flirty, and they way you look at each other"

"You think he likes me?"

"Yes it's so obvious" Kiera blushed and Sophie laughed at it

When Kiera got home, Sophie got a taxi back to hers. Kiera went to her archery set and put it on her back, it was a comfortable weight on her shoulder. She picked up the bow, grabbed and notched an arrow, slowly sliding her fingers over it, the feathers tickling her fingers, she raised her bow and pointed it on the target her and Kíli had made, she fired and missed, she giggled and tried again 9 arrows later, slowly getting worse, she picked her last one, notched it, Closed her eyes, giggled, release.

TWACK

She opened one eye "Bull's-eye! Yes" she giggled taking a picture before staggering to her bed and falling on it.

* * *

Kiera groaned opening her eyes "Jeez" she rubbed her head, then realised something was on her back, she slowly pulled the strap across her chest, over her head before rolling to her back and looking at her quiver. She swung her legs out of bed and noticed the absence of Kíli. She stumbled through to the living room, no Kíli. Then she saw the arrows around the target propped against the wall. All but 3 had missed the target.

"KÍLI!" Kiera yelled cursing the dwarf. Before realising his quiver was full and it was her arrows in the wall. "Oh my god" she whispered "Kíli?" She called, thoroughly checking every room she ran back to the living room, her hands in her hair. She'd lost a dwarf, from another world, who knew nothing of this one. Someone who didn't have a phone or any method of communication, who was afraid of cars and was now lost. "KÍLI" she moaned

"Yes?"

Kiera swung round to see the dwarf stood there "Oh my god I thought I'd los-" she cut off. Suddenly staring at him "Jesus what the hell happened to you?! Are you completely insane? Seriously?"

"What?!" Kíli backed off slightly suddenly feeling like it was Thorin yelling at him

"Have you seen your hair?!"

"My hair?" Kíli ran his hand through his short hair "there's nothing wr-" then he realised, he ran to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He almost collapsed at the sight of his roughly cropped hair "Thorin's going to kill me!" He groaned

"What happened?"

Kíli clutched his head as the memories came back "Well after you left..."

Kíli watched the two girls walking out.

"Surprised you didn't smooch her"

"What?"

"Smooch, y'know, kissed her"

"Why?"

Dan and Phil threw each other bewildered looks "She's your girlfriend!?"

"No she's not"

Dan and Phil dropped their jaws "What?"

Kíli was so confused

"Dude! Date her! Bang her!"

"Bang her?!"

"Yes... Have sex with..."

"Oh court her?"

"Court her?" The boys laughed at him. Kíli narrowed his eyes "You don't believe sex before marriage?" Dan asked, voice full of disbelief

Kíli scrunched up his face, trying to remember what Kiera said about marriage Oh yes, that it's the same thing as a courtship "No, you should only have one partner in your life and they should remain with you"

"Are you a Christian?"

"No"

"Catholic?"

"No..." Kíli started getting confused 'were these races?'

"What religion?"

"Religion? It's just how it is, been brought up like that"

"So you're a virgin?"

"Yes" Dan and Phil looked at each other again and back at him "What's it matter? We're here to drink" Kíli raised his glass slopping some beer before gulping it down how he did at Bag End, some dribbling down his cheek. Dan followed suit.

The rest of the night went pretty quickly and loud. Then they decided to head home "Can you rr'membrrr where Kiera lives?" Phil slurred, the other two shook their heads

"Your hairs long" Dan stated

"'S normal for my race"

"You should have it short, it'd be awesome"

"Really?"

"Yerh" Phil agreed They were walking past some overhanging branches when Kíli picked one up and swung it back and forth in front if him, slashing at enemies that weren't there. Dan also picked up one and hit Kili's with it.

"Wanna fight me?" Dan challenged

"Yeah! C'mon ill kill ya" Kili narrowing his eyes in jest

Phil got his phone out and started to record it as Dan and Kíli staggered into the road swinging each other, cracks echoing as the branches hit each other. Kíli swung and broke Dan's in half

"Ha!" He yelled triumphal. Dan went to 'stab' Kíli who dodged it and swung it to Dan's stomach, hitting it, Dan doubled over before spewing. Kíli blanched ad staggered away, Phil laughing at the pair.

"I'll kill ya!" Dan yelled chasing after Kíli who dropped the branch to run faster. After running however long away from wargs it was easy for Kíli, the only advantage to Dan was that Kíli wasn't use to trainers, but boots so he had to change his run slightly. Kíli was too drunk and laughing to keep running so he slowed, Dan caught up and swung and arm round his neck, bending Kíli over and ruffling his long hair.

"Really needs cutting" he said releasing Kíli who shoved him away just as Phil came running up. After the excitement the trio just sauntered back to Dan and Phil's flat.

When they arrived they had more drinks and finally gave Kíli haircut

"... So once they cut it we had more drinks and I can't remember the rest"

Kiera groaned "you'd think for 21 they'd have more sense!"

"I forget you're so young"

"No you're just an old man"

"Hey!" Kíli protested

"In today's society, which" Kiera gestured around them "you are, in fact, part of: 77 is old"

"I'm part of today's society?"

"Yes Kíli" Kiera softly rubbed her aching forehead. "I'm going back to bed I'm shattered, Kíli nodded

"May I join?"

Kiera looked started at him briefly "yea yea sure"

Kíli flashed a grin and followed; as they went through the living room Kíli noticed the arrows

"What?" He gestured to the arrows

"I was drunk" she started pulling out the arrows, they were slightly blunted but left a mark in the wall "I'll sharpen them later" Kili offered and Kiera nodded.

When they had finished pulling out arrows they went to bed and flopped in and automatically fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Kíli awoke a few hours later and stretched, his arm softly brushing against the sleeping form of Kiera, he stood from the bed and ran a hand through his cropped hair, he huffed, it was dishonourable to cut a dwarf's hair. Thorin would be betrayed; he looked down, tears blurring his vision.

He slowly walked to the kitchen; everything was so weird to him. He glanced round at the cupboards, remembering how they raided Bilbo's pantry, it was different now. Cupboards housed everything; things in jars to preserve them, a fridge to keep things cool and keep for longer. Things he didn't understand: a radio, phone, microwaves.

The ovens were like furnaces so they were reasonably understandable.

He grabbed some chocolate out the fridge. Chocolate had tasted weird to start with but now he loved it and wished he could have had it back in his time.

He slowly walked to the living room, after bypassing the bedroom to pick his quiver up. In his quiver was his sharpening stone, so he picked up Kiera's arrows and started to sharpen them, occasionally popping a square of chocolate in his mouth.

Half an hour later he was done and bored. He could watch TV or go on the Internet but nothing interested him at the time. He stood, grabbing his quiver and bow and walked to the archery field.

He had grabbed an apple before leaving to fire at, so sitting it on a bench he fired, slicing through the fruit sending each half flying in two directions. He then set out the ten targets round him, in a circle at slight different lengths away from him.

He proceeded to shoot at a different target randomly turning one way then the next.

It didn't feel long by time his quiver was empty the only indication of much time passing was the slight exhaustion. Kíli started to pull arrows out of the nearest target

"Hullo there!" A voice called, Kíli turned to see a man walking up, holding some arrows of his "I grabbed these from that target" he placed them in the quiver before taking arrows out the next target "these are different"

"I made them myself" Kíli said, grateful for the help. It took 5 minutes before all the arrows were returned to his quiver.

"You're really good"

"Thank you"

"I'm actually a judge at an archery competition and I think you should enter"

"Really?" Kíli was flattered

"Yes, actually do you have a partner?"

"In archery? Yes"

"Well there are also partnership shoots, you have to wear a uniform"

"Oh does it cost?"

"No no" the man laughed "I mean you have to be wearing similar clothes, so you match"

"Ah I understand" Kíli lied, he'd ask Kiera later

"Well here's information and how you enter" the man handed a leaflet over "either phone or email"

"I'll make sure my partner is up to it too first" Kíli grinned

The man smiled back "Im Steven Johnson"

"Kíli Durin" the men shook hands.

"Hope to see you there Kíli, you have a good chance of winning" the man nodded his head once before walking off, Kíli frowned at his back slightly before collecting up the targets and packing them away. He slowly walked back to the flat, softly stroking his bow with his thumb.

He got back to the flat and let himself in, the smell of cooked food hitting his nose. He dropped the bow and quiver and hurried to the kitchen, Kiera was cooking up some bacon, sausages and eggs; Kíli pulled out a chair and picked up his cutlery

"It's not ready yet" Kiera laughed at the hunger painted clearly on Kili's face. The hungry dwarf started to scrape his knife between the fork prongs slowly stamping the floor with a foot, making a similar tune to the one from Bag End.

"Don't do that, you'll blunt them" Kiera huffed

"Blunt the knives bend the forks" he chanted softly "Smash the bottles and burn the corks" Kiera threw him a confused look, a she dished his food

"Chip the glasses" Kíli lifted the glass of water that Kiera had just put down "ad crack the plates"

"Don't even think about it!" Kiera warned sitting down

"That's what Kiera Jays hates" Kíli shoved food in his mouth, laughing softly at Kiera's glare.

Kíli explained about the competition as they ate lunch,

"That sounds awesome"

"He said we'd have to wear similar clothing like a uniform"

"We could wear the Middle Earth clothes!" Kiera suggested, Kili's face lit up

"That's a good idea"

Kíli started up the tune again

"Don't Kíli, no stop" Kiera protested,

"Cut the cloth, trail the fat" Kíli went to the stove and picked up the saucepan and tilted it slightly; the grease from the bacon almost tipping out, Kiera looked horrified "leave the bones on the bedroom mat. Pour the milk on the pantry floor, splash the wine on every door!" Kíli had put the ketchup bottle away and slapped his hand on the cupboard door as he said the last line. He slid the plates down the table quickly going round to catch them as they reached the end "dump the crocks in a boiling bowl" Kíli put the plates in the sink "pound them up with a thumping pole" he said in her ear with his hands on the table either side of her "when you're finished if any are whole, send them down the hall to roll!" Kíli bowed at her "that's what Kiera Jays hates!" At this point even she was laughing "look at your face!" Kíli laughed sitting opposite her

"That was pretty cool, I'll admit!" Kiera softly shook her head calming her laughter.

"It's Bilbo's song"

"How so?"

"It's that's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

"And here I was thinking you made that up yourself on the spot"

"I made the first line"

"Just now?"

"No at Bilbo's"

"We'll thank you for the help. I think we should make sure our uniforms are up to scratch!"

"Up to scratch? Why would we want to scratch them?" Kíli was almost horrified

"It's a saying!" Kiera laughed "it means that they're up to standards"

"Oh right, let's go then!" Kíli jumped up to get changed

* * *

The company prepared to leave after stopping at Beorn's for a week. Beorn gave them plenty of food: breads, honey etc. which the company where putting as much as possible in their bags. Thorin's wounds had healed; his ribs still ached but refused to let anyone know. They would pity him like they felt pity for Fili.

Fili looked like a lost child nowadays, but practised his swordplay every day they trained, still a good warrior. At least one thing hadn't changed.

"I wish you well on the remainder of your journey. Remember to keep to the path through Mirkwood and do not touch the waters. They are enchanted"

"Thank you for your hospitality, ponies and food"

"Remember to return the ponies"

"Will they find their way back?" Bofur asked

"Yes" Beorn nodded

The company thanked him, mounted and kicked their horses on.


End file.
